What we don't need
by AthenaGA94
Summary: Kyouya plans to stay clear of the new Scholarship student.  He doesn't want another Haruhi in the Host Club, it's bad enough he has to deal with her. KyouyaxOC
1. I already know

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club**

* * *

Kyouya sat at his desk reading quietly. It was not an interesting task, nor was it productive in any way. It simply passed the time. "Mommy!" He glanced up from his book to meet the eyes of Tamaki Suou. Even at the turn of the new school year he was still a nuisance to Kyouya, though he didn't mind as much anymore. "There's another one." Tamaki's eyes were quite large as he hoped that Kyouya knew what he was talking about. Fortunately for Tamaki, he did.

"I am well aware of that fact Tamaki, I make it my business to know others." Kyouya replied coolly. "Or have you forgotten over the break?" He closed his book with a sharp snap and smiled smugly at Tamaki. Well, smug by Kyouya's standards. Tamaki pouted as he pulled closer to his closest friend.

"Why are you always so mean to me Kyouya," He whined. His fingers played with the cuff of his Ouran blazer as he stared the Shadow King down. "I bet you don't even know what I'm talking about. You don't know everything." Kyouya smirked and slid his glasses up the bridge of his nose, the glint strategically shielding his eyes.

"The new scholarship student if I am not mistaken Tamaki," He stated. Tamaki frowned and mumbled quietly to himself. "She attended one of the local high schools in the area like Haruhi did." Kyouya continued, ignoring Tamaki as he opened his book once more. In a way, knowing there was another girl like Haruhi at the school disgusted him. When she was accepted last year he hadn't been too thrilled either. Kyouya just hoped she would stay clear of the Host Club. They didn't need another female Host after all.

"Wouldn't it be great if she and Haruhi became friends. Then she would be more feminine," Tamaki gushed as he held his hands to his cheeks and smiled. Kyouya rolled his eyes. He had given up reading his book and was simply staring at the page now.

"It would be glorious," He replied. The sarcasm dripped like honey onto a cake. Not the best metaphor when describing Kyouya who is not partial to sweets himself. "Now if you don't mind. I am very busy and wish not to be bothered."

Tamaki stood and pouted again, his purple orb-like eyes glistening as he made his way to his assigned desk. "You are always so mean to Daddy, why Mommy?" He shrilled as he took a seat at his desk. Kyouya shook his head and ignored the question, continuing to stare at the same page he had been on for the last ten minutes. This year they were in their third and final year. This year, everything counted. Tamaki hoped that even in his final year the Host Club would live on long past his graduation. That was a far fetched dream, but then again. Tamaki was far fetched.

Students filed in to the classroom, each talking animatedly about their breaks and how they were excited for the new school year. Professor Arita entered the classroom and placed his briefcase on the desk before the class. "Good morning class, may I please have your attention." The students quieted respectfully as Pr. Arita stood before the class. His sleek black hair was thinning in the front and his thick black glasses hung awkwardly off his large nose. "This year we have another scholarship student joining us from Kogei High School." Kyouya smirked to himself, he knew all this already. So this was of no news to him. He returned to his book without another thought. "Where is Tanaka, Hitomi?" The students glanced around curiously for the new student, but no one spoke out. Tamaki seemed the most eager as he quickly pivoted in his desk hopefully to get the first glimpse of this new commoner. "I said where is Tanaka—"

A girl hurried into the class wearing the females' butter yellow dress looking slightly disheveled. She had long curly brown hair that was held back in a high ponytail and thin-framed glasses that balanced on the edge of her sharp nose. Immediately recovering from her momentary lapse of disarray, the girl bowed apologetically to the Professor. "My apologies Professor, I got lost on my way to class and had to stop and ask for directions. Hopefully I did not waste much of your time." She stated in a level tone. It didn't even sound as if she had just run into the classroom. She cast the Professor a charming smiled and bowed once more.

"Are you Tanaka, Hitomi?" Professor Arita questioned skeptically. The girl nodded and smiled once more, the best false smiled she could muster. "Brilliant you may take a seat wherever you wish Ms. Tanaka. Please try to be on time, but seeing as it is your first day I will let you off with a warning." Kyouya had since glanced up from his book to observe. She looked different from the picture in her file. Her hair wasn't brown in the picture, it was blonde like Tamaki's. An interesting observation to take note of. He flipped open his black notebook and jotted down his examination.

"May I?" Kyouya glanced up at Hitomi, who seemed to tower over him. She was quite tall, almost as tall as Mori. He stared at her for a moment before waving his hand dismissively.

"By all means," Kyouya replied. "Be my guest." He slid his glasses up the bridge of his nose once more, making sure the glint hid his eyes from her as she took a seat beside him. He didn't want to get wrapped up in another scholarship student. It was bad enough Haruhi was already following around the Host Club. And we didn't need another Haruhi at this school.

* * *

**What do you guys think so far. R&R The next chapter will be up shortly.**


	2. Declining Profits

Kyouya sat in the back of the Third Music Room, typing furiously on his Pineapple. For some reason the profit had been steadily declining recently and he hadn't the slightest idea why. That was the first problem. Kyouya knew everything and why it happened. How wouldn't he know what the cause of the decline was. Surely it wasn't the Host's themselves. Mori and Hunny had graduated, but he had already subtracted the client loss during break. It couldn't be that. And it surely couldn't be anything Renge did. As much as Kyouya hated to admit it, the fan girl had upped their profits quite dramatically.

He sighed and brushed his bangs from in front of his eyes to peer closer at his notes in his notebook at his side. Something was causing the profits to go down and he was determined to find the reason. "Kyouya-senpai?" Haruhi stood in front of Kyouya, her large brown eyes blank, as usual. Kyouya hummed in response, as he continued to type on his computer. "You've been staring back and forth at your notebook for the entire session. Even for you that's a lot."

"It is none of you concern Haruhi, don't you have guests to entertain? Your debt will only get larger." Kyouya mumbled as he flipped another page of his notebook. Haruhi huffed and brushed the bangs out of her hair.

"The club session finished ten minutes ago Senpai." Kyouya's eyebrows rose. He hadn't expected the session to be over. Haruhi shook her head and grabbed her bag at his feet. "I have homework to do. I'll see you tomorrow." She shuffled out of the 3rd Music Room, leaving him completely alone. Kyouya hadn't even heard the others leave. He snapped closed his laptop and began to slowly pack up his bag.

Fifteen minutes later, Kyouya was standing outside the gates of Ouran, waiting for his ride to arrive. Hitomi was also waiting out there, though she avoided all eye contact with Kyouya. Her nose was stuck purposely behind the binds of her Japanese Literature, the nights homework balancing on her lap as she read intently. He too ignored her, until he noticed she was mumbling quietly to herself. "Do you need help?" He questioned finally.

"Of course not." She answered shortly. Again her voice was completely level as she continued to read. "I may be a scholarship student but I'm no moron. How do you think I got here?" Kyouya twitched, the exact same answer Haruhi would have given. Hitomi closed the book sharply and turned to glance at him. She slid her glasses up the edge of her nose and smirked. "Besides, I finished my homework, I was just reading ahead."

As she spoke a rather nice car drove to the curb and stopped. Hitomi began to gather her books and made her way to the car. When she opened the door Kyouya noticed a young woman with short blonde hair that resembled Hitomi aside from her small rounded nose. "Thank you anyway Kyouya. See you tomorrow." She slammed the door behind her and the car drove away. As the car made it's way down the road, Kyouya grumbled in coherently. He didn't want another Haruhi.

* * *

**This is so short. But the other chapters will be longer. I just want to get a basis line for the story, which will be in short chapters. If you have any constructive critisim review.**


	3. In Business

**Disclaimer" Don't own Ouran**

* * *

A month had passed and profits hadn't been getting any better, but they hadn't been getting any worse either. Kyouya sat in the cafeteria flipping casually through his notebook, when Tamaki hurried over to him. "You know the new girl Hitomi?" He questioned hurriedly. Kyouya nodded once, as he scanned his notes from yesterdays club earnings. Still hadn't gotten better. "She came up to me today in French and said that she wanted to request a Host." Kyouya immediately stopped and turned to gaze at the giddy blonde.

"You don't say," He replied coolly. So far he had been particularly lucky that she hadn't shown up yet, but he knew it would be sooner or later. "Who did she request?"

"Well actually she wanted to see if you were available. And I said that you would be more than happy to treat her as a Princess this afternoon." Tamaki replied slowly as he drew circles with his finger in the fine marble tables. Kyouya raised his eyebrows and looked at Tamaki. He was trying to keep from snapping. In the last month, Hitomi and Kyouya had spoken several times and every time they seemed to get more and more competitive with each other, though of course Kyouya would never admit that she was getting to him. He couldn't deny that Hitomi was smart, but she didn't seem to have much past that. Perhaps she made it seem that way. "So you'll have to entertain Hitomi this afternoon, it may help profits."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kyouya sat typing on his laptop that afternoon as the regular flow of girls streamed in. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw the chair beside him move and a mass of yellow take a seat. He gazed wearily at Hitomi, his eyes masked by the strategic glint of the sun on his lenses. "Why did you request me." He questioned simply as he closed his notebook before she could look at it. She smiled coyly and smoothed the creases in her banana yellow skirt.

"Because the Host's Clubs profits are dropping and you need my help." She stated as she slid her glasses up the bridge of her nose. It reminded Kyouya eerily of himself, did he truly look that intimidating when he did that. He shook his head and cast her a sure glance.

"What makes you think that?" He replied with a false smile.

"Don't play dumb Ootori, I see you writing in that notebook every day with the same look on your face." She glanced at his computer screen briefly before locking his gaze once more. "I'm smart, you can't deny it. And believe it or not I'm pretty good with business strategy. I can help you."

"We already have a manager, thank you for the offer though," Kyouya replied as he waved dismissively. He returned to his computer and began to type once more on his Pineapple. Hitomi stood and made her way in front of Kyouya. His laptop shut with a snap, the data he had just been recording disappearing in that instant. He met her gaze, the strategic glare gone as he stared icily at her.

"I am no Otaku Ootori, I know what the customers want after all." Hitomi stated coolly. "Give me a chance, I have ideas that could get your profit back up again. I'm what you need."

"And what do you have that the Host Club doesn't already have. Surely it can't be your lack of wealthy pedigree, because we have one already," Kyouya answered. It was a cut he knew it, but she had just cost him an hour of recording. By this point she was no longer a client.

"Is that an offer?" She questioned with a simple smirk. "Did you ever think of getting more Host's. Less girls are coming because you have less Hosts to entertain them. I've heard they are afraid they won't get enough attention if there are too many girls." She shrugged and made her way closer toward the exit. "I know what I'm doing Ootori, don't doubt me." Kyouya stood slowly. Perhaps she was right. With Mori and Hunny gone he hadn't taken into account that less girls would refrain from coming as well. How could he have been so unprepared?

Hitomi stopped and smiled softly. "Are we in business?" She questioned as she held out a thin pale hand. Kyouya glanced at it for a moment before sighing softly.

"We'll meet tomorrow afternoon to discuss possible business activities. Nothing is for sure." He replied as he pumped her hand firmly. Hitomi turned to leave and made her way out of the 3rd music room.

"Whatever you say Ootori." And with that she was gone.

* * *

**Another chapter down. Next chapter will be up eventually. School started so it may be slower income. It's another kind of short one.**


	4. I learned from the Best

Wednesday, Kyouya sat outside the gates of Ouran waiting for Hitomi to get out of class. His Pineapple was tucked under his arm as he gave passing girls his usual charming smile. It was fake of course, but that didn't mean he'd let others know. Hitomi made her way out of the Ouran courtyard, her book bag placed securely on her shoulder. "The limo should be here shortly." Kyouya stated as he brought his cell phone to his ear. He had no intentions of doing anything except business with Hitomi.

"Limo?" She questioned as she looked at the others crawl into the back of their limos. "I have a better idea." She took the phone from his hand and snapped it shut. Kyouya turned as the same car she had been climbing into pulled up to the curb once more. "Are you coming?"

"Where are we going?" He questioned as he followed her toward the car.

"My house, it's quiet and sensible there," She stated as she took a seat in the back of the car. She patted the seat next to her and Kyouya sighed. He wanted to call his limo. He wanted to tell her that he wanted nothing more to do with the Commoner lifestyle, that's what Haruhi was for. But he knew he needed the business ideas she had. She saw things he overlooked. Slowly, Kyouya took a seat beside Hitomi. Reluctantly of course. The woman in front seat was turned around and smiling warmly at him.

"Hello, I'm Asami, Hitomi's older mother. She has told me a lot about you," She beamed. Kyouya nodded warily and opened his laptop. He didn't feel like being particularly pleasant anymore. Hitomi already cheated him out of a limo, he didn't need anything else to surprise him right now. "Are we going home Hitomi?"

"Yes Mother, take the short way," Hitomi answered jadedly. Her gaze had found its way out the window, observing the other students as they made their ways toward their vehicles. "Ootori and I have business to discuss and we'd like to be quick about it." Kyouya glanced up from his laptop screen and looked at Hitomi. He couldn't help but feel a bit of respect. She was professional, despite her common background. Perhaps there was a bit of hope in her after all. The car lurched forward and was soon cruising smoothly toward Hitomi's house. Most likely in a common neighborhood as far as Kyouya was concerned. Aside from a few cheerful comments from Asami, the ride passed in silence.

Eventually the car pulled in front of a small two story building that was squished between two little cafés. Kyouya couldn't help but sneer to himself, exactly as he had expected. "We can work in the shop downstairs, the owners always let me work when they aren't open." Hitomi explained as she opened the door for him. A few small tables and chairs were placed strategically about the shop when Kyouya entered. Another café. He made his way over to a table near the back of the room and took a seat, Hitomi slid a chair out and sat in front of him.

"I'll make you guys some snacks and bring them down for you guys," Asami exclaimed as she made her way to a doorway near the back of the café.

"That won't be necessary Ms. Tanaka, this meeting will be brief," Kyouya explained with a polite smile. Asami slumped slightly, but made her way out of the café, leaving Kyouya and Hitomi alone. "So what other strategies do you have for the club Tanaka?"

"Well, I thought this was a mutual planning. Shouldn't you share your ideas first," Hitomi commented innocently. Kyouya slid his glasses up the bridge of his nose calmly. "Or did you only want to steal my ideas for your own?" This was going to be more difficult than he had planned.

"So your telling me you have nothing to bring to the table?" Kyouya questioned slowly. He pressed the bridge of his nose between his forefinger and thumb irritably. Hitomi smiled innocently and stood up slowly.

"On the contrary Ootori, I have several ideas. I'm just not all that interested in discussing business strategies, if you aren't going to also bring to the table," Hitomi explained stubbornly.

"You seem very persistent to hear what I have to say as well. Are you trying to steal my ideas Tanaka?" Kyouya questioned as he also stood slowly. Hitomi smirked and glanced at him coyly over the edge of her glasses.

"You're sharp Ootori," She commented as she pulled herself closer. She held up a torn piece of notebook paper just under his nose. "But not sharp enough for me." She pocketed the notebook paper and smirked again. Kyouya shuffled through his notebook and found several pieces ripped from the spine of his notebook. "You see, I'm no Host Club president like you, but I'm organized and I'm good at deceiving others to get what I want. I'm part of the Theater Club at Ouran now, and I needed some ways to attract some newcomers. And some of your ideas were just so good I couldn't help but steal them." Hitomi blinked innocently. "Once I propose these ideas to the Theater Club, I'll easily climb my way to the President's position. I'd like to thank you for your vulnerability."

"And what are you going to do now, your trapped here with me and I know what your plan is," Kyouya stated coolly. He dropped his notebook on the tabletop and scowled.

"Ootori, you're a smart boy. And you understand where I'm coming from. Wanting to achieve excellence, something your father doesn't want you to have because you're the third son," Hitomi purred. Her eyes glinted dangerously as she trailed behind Kyouya slowly.

"How did you—" Kyouya began slowly.

"Like I said, I'm no moron. You interested me so I did a little digging around. You're the third son, you're only supposed to live in the shadows of your brothers. I know how it's supposed to be. But you want more, you want a lot more than your going to have. You're like me, I want power." She smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. "And so do you. But I'm not afraid to take what I need to get it. Maybe if you stop living in your brothers' shadows and did something you'll see what its like to have that power." And with that Hitomi was gone, the echo of the door ringing in Kyouya's ears and the feeling of her hand lingering on his shoulder. Hitomi had cheated him again. But why go to the trouble? Kyouya shook his head slowly and began to pack up his belongings. Hitomi was indeed an interesting character.

Several months had passed since Hitomi and Kyouya had spoken last. Hitomi's predictions had almost come true and her plans had one over the Theater Club and was the second in command Vice President. And the decline at the Host Club had ceased for the time being, though it wasn't getting any better. Kyouya couldn't help but think about what Hitomi said. She stole to get what she needed, is that what he had to do too? He wasn't sure, but for the time being he knew that the Ouran was in desperate need for some ideas.

Kyouya was walking past the auditorium when he heard a familiar voice echoing from the closed door. Hitomi's voice. He stopped and turned toward the closed door. Perhaps a little observation wouldn't hurt anyone. Kyouya slipped through the doorway and took a seat in the back of the auditorium. A group of Ouran students listened intently as Hitomi gave direct instructions about this years production, a musical according to the Tamaki. He watched intently as the students began to run through the show.

Kyouya flipped open his notebook and began to write intently, perhaps there was a way to save this Host Club. All he needed was to 'borrow' a few ideas from the Theater Club. He was only returning the favor after all. The Host Club looked startled when Kyouya stormed into the 3rd Music Room with a greedy smirk on his face.

"What's wrong with you Kyouya?" Haruhi questioned as she looked up from her school textbook with a heavy lidded gaze. Kyouya dropped a program on Haruhi's textbook and his smirk deepened. "The Phantom of the Opera? What's this Kyouya?" The other Host's gathered around Haruhi and Kyouya.

"That is our next theme, it's a how we say 'Ode to Romantic Arts'. The clients will surely enjoy it," Kyouya explained to the group. "Thursday seems like a good day for it, wouldn't you all say." The other members glanced quizzically toward each other, Kyouya was normally less persistent about theme days. He hated them in fact. Everyone knows that in the first year of the Host Club, Kyouya lost a bet with Tamaki and there have been theme days ever since. But no one wanted to question the Shadow Lord now.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Ootori!" Kyouya glanced up from his laptop slowly. It was Lunchtime, on Thursday afternoon, just before the Theme day at the Host Club. Hitomi was standing crossly in front of Kyouya, her hands placed firmly on her hips. "You stole the Theater Club's idea?" Kyouya smirked and slid his glasses up the bridge of his nose evenly.

"Well Tanaka, I learned from the best," Kyouya explained. Hitomi scoffed and knelt down so her eyes were level with Kyouya's. "You told me to do something to get power. I just followed your advice."

"You're in dangerous waters Ootori, I don't like being cheated." She growled dangerously. Her voice was barely above a whisper. Kyouya shrugged and closed his laptop.

"And yet you cheat others Tanaka." He stated coolly. Kyouya glanced back at Hitomi and smiled. "Though I do admire your determination, perhaps there will be hope for a commoner like you." He stood and made his way out of the cafeteria, though Hitomi wasn't far behind.

"What do you mean a commoner like me, I'll have you know that I—" Kyouya placed his fingers against Hitomi's lips and scowled.

"You're smart, but you talk way too much. Could I perhaps treat you to dinner this Friday?" Kyouya questioned with a small smile. Hitomi froze for a moment, as she registered the question. Kyouya took the time to do the same. Had he really just said that? His fingers fell limp from Hitomi's mouth and she looked at Kyouya sternly.

"Well I hope you realize I only go to 'commoner' restaurants," Hitomi spat coolly.

"Of course, that can be arranged, Hitomi," He took a chance, but it was now or never.

"Then it's a date Kyouya, I'll see you then." And with that she turned and left the hallway.


End file.
